


Easter Fools

by WritLarge



Series: Jack & Bunny Shorts [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Can be Read as Shippy or Gen, Gen, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritLarge/pseuds/WritLarge
Summary: “No.” Bunnymund stood staring down at him with arms crossed.





	Easter Fools

Jack laid back and surveyed what was, for once, not his handiwork. The late season snow had been the result of storms beyond his control and riding the series of Nor-easters that had hit the east coast had been a lot of fun. He closed his eyes and relaxed, able to bask in the cool sunny weather.

Until a shadow fell across his face.

“Wha- Bunny?”

“No.” Bunnymund stood staring down at him with arms crossed.

“No what? Why are you even up here. Isn’t Easter early this year?”

“Yeah, and I’ll be thanking you not to be getting any inspiration from this mess, or anything else for that matter.”

“Aww, come on. You know this isn’t me,” Jack sat up with a lop-sided grin. They’d gotten well past the Easter ‘68 thing and Bunny’s grumbling these days held no heat. Not in this context anway.

“I do know and these storms should be mostly done.”

“But?” Jack peered up at him, taking in his ruffled fur and red eyes. Something was up. Why else would Bunny be up here looming when he should have been madly preparing for Easter morning?

Bunnymund blinked at him.

“What?” Did he have something on his face?

“Crikey,” he sighed and crumpled down to sit by Jack. “You don’t even know, do you?”

“Know what?”

“Easter Sunday, this Sunday.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s April 1st.”

“Okay, so- whoa. Hold on,” Jack felt a bolt of understanding run up his spine. “April 1st? April Fools Day?!?”

“Fair dinkum,” Bunny nodded wearily.

_“Bunny.”_

Bunnymund shook his head fondly and wagged a finger at Jack, “No hi-jinks until after Noon.”

Noon Eastern Standard Time was what Bunny meant, Jack was sure. He travelled a lot but his awareness of time would always remain relative to Burgess.

“Seriously?” Bunny nodded and Jack punched the air. “Done!” 

“Go on, ya dag.”

He laughed and shoved Bunny, who splayed out onto the ground with minimal resistance, allowing Jack to lay his head on his chest.

“Wow. On a scale of 1 to 100, how exhausted are you right now?”

“’Bout five million, I reckon.”

“Are you eating?” he poked him in the ribs. 

The noise Bunny made in response was less than reassuring. Jack sat up, rolling his eyes.

“Idiot. Go home. I’ll bring you dinner and you can help me brainstorm how to prank North.” Bunnymund raised an eyebrow at him. “What? You don’t want to help me keep busy before Noon?”

“Right,” Bunny groaned, pushing himself up. “I’ll see you at dinner, then.”

A couple of thumps and Bunny vanished down one of his tunnels. Jack waited for the opening to close before he whooped out loud.

“This is going to be awesome!”


End file.
